Victoria Snow (A Snow White Christmas)
Victoria Snow (Carolyn Hennesy) is the main villainess from the 2018 film, A Snow White Christmas (airdate December 9, 2018). She is the widowed evil stepmother of Blanca Snow (the film's main protagonist). The film doesn't reveal how long Victoria was married to Blanca's father, only that Blanca's father passed away a year prior to the film's events. Victoria and Blanca were set to split the inheritance 50/50, with the former planning to renovate the mansion with her half. However, Victoria also began scheming to take Blanca's portion from her, and her and Zane (Victoria's assistant) originally planned to send Blanca on a trip to Fiji. All the while, Victoria's flirting with famed designer Lucas Prince resulted in Blanca winning over Lucas' affections, making Victoria immensely jealous of her stepdaughter. After this, the evil Victoria changed her plan and decided to hire Raven Loomis, a hypnotist, to take away her memories of her father's wealth (as well as Victoria and Zane, among some other things) and send her away to a small town. Their plan hit a snag when Zane mentioned true love breaking all spells, prompting Victoria to make sure that Blanca was kept away from Lucas. As part of her plan, the scheming villainess sent her house painter, Hunter, to keep an eye on Blanca, feigning concern for her stepdaughter while doing so. Victoria lured Lucas away from the town with the promise of a cover story, but unbeknownst to her, Blanca was bonding with Hunter, and their kiss broke Raven's spell. All the while, Victoria and Zane presented a forged document claming that Blanca wanted to give up her part of the inheritance, as well as her father's candy business, leaving Blanca a 8PM deadline on Christmas (Blanca's birthday) to change her mind. Upon finding out from Zane that Blanca's memories were regained, Victoria phoned Hunter and ordered him to keep Blanca from returning home, even bribing him to do so. However, Hunter realized Victoria's true scheme and refused, even dismissing Victoria's threat to ruin his reputation. The film's climax saw Blanca return home with Hunter and a group known as the Holly Jollies; after which Blanca stood up to her evil stepmother. Victoria accepted the fact that she would only end up with half of the inheritance, but she was informed that the will stated that due to her committing fraud, her half of the inheritance would be surrendered to Blanca, leaving the villainess with nothing. Victoria snarled in embarrassment, claiming that Blanca always got everything, but despite everything Victoria did to her, Blanca refused to file charges against her stepmother. As the film's epilogue revealed, both Victoria and Zane ended up working at Bianca's candy store, with Victoria wailing over not only her job, but failing to win Lucas' affections. Trivia * Carolyn Hennesy also appeared on True Blood as villainess Rosalyn Harris and in the web series Two Sentence Horror Stories as the evil Mare. Gallery Victoria Snow 2.jpg Victoria Snow 3.jpg Victoria Snow 4.jpg Category:2010s Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Redhead Category:Rich Category:Stepmother Category:Fate: Humiliated